The Spider and the Fly
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: And now, dear little children, who may this story read. To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed; Unto an evil counsellor close heart, and ear, and eye. And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kato:**__**In line with AkaKuro Week 2014, requested by TiiRawr. **__I was intent on finishing this in one-shot... but I just had to have vertigo. It's very frustrating, moving about as if your head is in an earthquake or something because every time you blink, your vision swirls or something like that. Even as I am typing this now, I am still experiencing vertigo. Damn, I wanna cry. x'D I was supposed to update Pinkie Swear as well as finish the request of __**silentxangel **__but this condition just had to step up. I PROMISE I will have them posted come next week since I will be away for the whole week after this._

_This would be my last post for AkaKuro Week 2014 and this week in general as I will be away at Penang, Malaysia starting this Thursday until Friday. I was not allowed to bring a laptop along so I must apologize for the no updates or posts of new stories._

_This story has to be... one of the ones I have to be proud on posting. Really proud, I mean. Not just because it's long, but because I really like how it turned out. __**"Seven Years" **__is another one that I am truly proud of, though to be honest, perhaps I could have made it as long as this one._

_Last but not the least, here is the complete list of all my submissions for AkaKuro Week 2014. You may find them posted (except the last) on my tumblr account which is provided on my profile page along with my Facebook account._

_1. The Spider and the Fly (Rated M) [Three chapters at the very least]_

_2. Seven Years (Rated M) - Complete_

_3. Aniki (Rated M) [Two chapters at the very least]_

_4. Do you wanna build a snowman? (Rated T) - Complete_

_5. Phantom of the Opera - (Rated T) - Complete_

_6. Engagement - (Rated T) - Complete_

_7. Message of Regret - (Rated T) - Complete_

_8. Mortality - (Rated T) - Complete_

_9. A Beautiful Affair Chapter 28 - (Rated M) - Ongoing_

_**Concept of the Story: **__And now, dear little children, who may this story read. To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed; Unto an evil counselor close heart, and ear, and eye. And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly._

_**Plot request: **__Will be revealed upon completion of the story at the end note. I really, really want to see how you guys would think of this._

_**Warning: **__First time writing __**elaborative gore. **__Mature scenes (adult scenes... YES, ELABORATED YAOI though not in this chapter)... Also, OOC at some point to follow with the plot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroko no Basket solely belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The Spider and the Fly is made by Mary Botham Howitt. It is her copyright._

_If the story is not appealing to the respective reader, feel free to press the back button. Thank you for the consideration of reading this!_

* * *

_The endless abyss of nothingness where shadows dwell and lurk upon. Darkness. Creeping steadily up a fixed expanse of the beautiful canvas to corrode it with its distinctive sublime nature._

* * *

_My child, never be foolish to forget_

_Lessons far valuable taught with age_

_In your heart would dwell a place for regret_

_As yourself would find tormented in a cage_

* * *

_**Classified Case: Code "Pandemonium"**_

_**Alias**__: "Hades"_

_**Location**__: Tokyo, Japan_

_**Murdered**__: 17_

_**Status of Corpse**__: Presented in strategic crowded locations in the form of disembodied statues. No definitive pattern could be deduced out of the grotesque presentations aside from various limbs that were brutally dismantled from joints on each victim. The corpse undergoes a brutal process of solidification, allowing the dead body to retain its assembled figure for a long span of time with low chances of becoming rotten._

_**Classification of Murderer**__: Rank S. Officers are advised to take extreme caution with the proceedings of this case._

_*Case has been ongoing for eight days. No substantial link between the victims had been found. No definitive motive has been stated. Case is advisable to be taken to the higher ranking team._

* * *

In the supposed safe haven that was Tokyo, Japan, a murderer slithered in such refined and meticulous demeanor, his sadistic and inhumane widespread slaughtering arising havoc in the once tranquil city. None was spared of his terrifying reign as children, elders, even infants were inclusive of the list he had procured of his savage act. No concrete and liable evidence could be salvaged from either the dismantled victims or the scene of the horrendous crime itself, accentuating the nature of their unidentified killer. One miniscule slip; that was all that the police force desperately asked of. But that one miniscule slip was a carelessness that was unaffordable. The carefully procured balance of the molded ideal society inched to an inevitable instability. The wiser of the population feared the psychological toll that would emerge should the situation shatter the equilibrium. Humans are fragile beings after all, no matter how boldly they would negate to that unquestionable fact.

International intervention was not a considerable option at that point in time. No nation would intervene in national matters unless the impact of the unresolved matter were to heightened on a global scale. That and the inclusion of other personal reasons of respective officials that govern foreign nations. As such, with the lack of capability from the police force, the only course of action that they could resort to was to seek professional help. Approved by the director of the district's central office, the prime minister personally requested of his inclusion on the discussion of the morbid events with the personal belief of his own to safeguard the security of the citizens. Presumably, for his own sake as well but none dared to voice their opinion with regards to that.

_Central Station B-4: Room 27 - Classified_

The Central Station consisted of seven respective floors. The first three floors compromised of the regular presentation of an ordinary police station, thereby where most cases were handled. The remaining four floors contained all classified cases, with the B-1 being the least and B-4 being the most.

Atop a small wooden platform, the statues were displayed in all their glory, inducing gagging reactions from the respective few whose weary eyes behold the grotesque and inhumane sight unseen by many as the case managed to be kept closeted to unaware civilians at the moment. To the oblivious ones, the only concrete information bestowed to them was the existence of a serial killer. Nothing more, nothing less. Three respective individuals remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, eyeing the figures on the platform with indiscernible looks. _A madman_, they concluded in their minds simultaneously. This was a case of a madman.

Weaving his way to the front, a man of a considerably small physique placed a pale, cold hand upon one of the figures. Whilst a normal person would flinch and immediately retract their hands before making contact with the figure, the male simply kept quiet as he, with remorseful eyes observed the forced facial expressions on the features of mere children. To die at such a young, barely blossoming age under inhumane conditions... What to perceive out of all of these was beyond his state of mind.

A grand total of eight statues of varied models and portrayals were presented atop the short platform. The mannerism in which each was portrayed was the same, despite the negating claims of the lower ranks. The male could not fully elaborate on it himself but reconstructed into words, like all forms of art, these statues conveyed an ideology: sated loneliness achieved in such undeserving outcome. An abhorred ideology of finding an imperfect perfection in a world that bore a billion impurities.

Lost in his train of thoughts, he blatantly ignored the soft creak produced from the door opening behind him and the sharp gagging sounds that followed thereafter. Personally, the male disapproved of the inclusion of officials in the case, especially the then Prime Minister. The man simply oozed of belligerence underneath his positive capabilities on leading the country. Ah, sarcasm at its finest.

"I have consulted with our main directress. She'll have all the documents sent to your apartment by tomorrow... perhaps by a van, with the amount that you are asking."

The composition of the elite team was not definitive to many, just as with the citizens' lack of knowledge for its existence. With every case handled, depending on the actual nature, three members would step out of the confines of the team to handle the situation whilst the rest would remain in the shadows. With that arrangement, fluidity of the movements inside were more stable. At the same time, risking three members was an imperfect bargain. As such with the current case, respective three emerged from the team: Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, and Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami Taiga, distinguishable by his hair of a dual shade crimson and midnight black, and piercing liquid crimson irises. A man of amazing physique, questionably of his being a whiz in the league of forensics, and essentially a knowledgeable man on the side of cybernetics. Disregarding the latter information, he had a comparatively beyond average expertise in handling a gun once engaged in crucial situations of combat and excelled in the art of self-defense. _Alias: Crimson._

Aomine Daiki, distinguishable by his tanned skin, and hair and eyes of the exact shade of cobalt. His expertise was of on a combatant extent, anything that encompassed weaponries; ranging from their use to the extent of their use. Any being to challenge the male would have to be utterly suicidal. His attitude comparatively supported his area of expertise. Anyone who were to come across his name could only process one sole thought: a conceited bastard._Alias: Panther._

Then, there was Kuroko Tetsuya.

Distinguishable by the mysterious hue of powder-blue irises and locks, and his utterly small physique, his role was - in the simplest of terms - that of a detective. One of the four central brains of the system, he had absolute access of every single information, from miniscule and seemingly insignificant ones to those with complexity and substantial. In his perception, the size of cracks did not matter in cases. Because, conclusively, there would always be one that he had to tear open gradually to expose the reality and truth. _Alias: Shadow._

_"No room for mistake."_

That was the golden code that they live with their lives. A code that had been instilled in them upon serving the team. Mistakes were intolerable. Mistakes were not options.

The door creaked open once again to pave way for the director of the police force: Hyuuga Junpei. Keeping his features as nonchalant as he could possibly manage, he regarded the members of the elite team with a curt nod (not that Kuroko minded as he was still staring at the grotesque statue) before addressing to the prime minister... and his son.

A second presence.

Before the director could speak to formally introduce themselves to the official, the bluenette spoke up in a low and dangerous tone. Despite his crystalline-like voice being even, there was a hint of malice lacing it.

"Prime Minister, though the director agreed for your presence in this highly classified case, I am well aware that that agreement did not encompass your son."

Silence met his remark briefly for a scant number of seconds before the man responded in an equally dangerous tone.

"What right do you have to question my decision?"

With that inquiry, the tanned male sharply backed away from the bluenette whose eyes had grown considerably colder with the unsatisfactory response, as did Kagami who simply placed his full weight against the wall. They could vaguely sense the director shaking his head as he sensed what was about to happen, but that was simply ignored by the bluenette whilst he turned to face the official.

The man was of his fifties, evident by the formation of distinct wrinkles on his once smooth features. His ruby red orbs glinted with displeasure as he assessed the young male whom gazed back with equal, perhaps more, displeasure. Without a care to the son who was intensely staring at him with intrigue, or the fact that he was challenging a high official, Kuroko answered with no regard to courtesy.

"What right do you have to question me?" he slapped the question back to the man with full force, inciting twin grins from his partners.

"May I remind you that in this room, you are simply an observer. An unwelcomed one at that. If it was not for the director's approval, I would have done the honors of throwing you out of this building." The expression on the man's face, as well as the director's was becoming more appalled by the second. "You do not call for anything here. I do."

Before Aomine or Hyuuga could even contest that, Kagami shook his head at the two.

"Don't challenge him. He does call the shots in any cases he is involved with."

"You do realize that I could have you fired, young man. It would be so easy to do so," the man threatened, eyes narrowing.

"I know you could. But I know you would not," was the confident response as a gun was slowly being drawn out. "I know every single thing about you, Prime Minister. From the date of your birth, to how you emerged on where you stood now. Every single promise you made to the people, every business transaction you have agreed upon... your corrupt governance, your works with the Underground."

Without so much as a hesitance, he released the safety of his gun and pointed it to the then horrified male, his index finger delicately touching the trigger.

"I could so easily disclose every single thing that you have done out to the public, and you would go back to living a meaningless life, would you not? But there is a consolation to that. I could simply shoot you at this moment and end your life, as well as the suffering of your citizens under your governance."

"Please tell me that that's not loaded," Hyuuga questioned, directing his query to the other two.

"It's not loaded," Aomine responded, earning a grin from his amused red-haired partner.

"You cannot shoot me," the official declared upon hearing Aomine's remark. "Because in the end, all of you serve under me."

A miniscule smile graced the bluenette's lips at that.

"True."

Pressing on the trigger, a loud bang resonated through the room as a bullet grazed against the stunned official's right cheek before embedding on the thick steel wall behind them. The stunned feature immediately changed to a horrified expression as the realization of near-death dawned upon the man. His complexion had become sickly pale to further accentuate the raw emotion of fear in his features.

"I thought you said that that gun was not loaded!" the director hissed, his complexion considerably paler at what had transpired.

"True," Aomine answered whilst Kagami snickered away. "But you did not specify if it was _fully_ loaded."

"The directress never permits him to have his gun fully loaded unless he is directly out in pursuit of a case. Even I would not want to face off with him. He has a strong grasp of killing people," Aomine explained with nonchalance.

"Is this some form of a joke? Having a killer on _your _team," the official demanded, glaring at the officers.

"Don't you know?" Kuroko answered for the male, keeping the miniscule smile on his lips as he spoke. "No one in this world is pure. You, sir, are in a room that is currently containing not just one, but three well-proclaimed killers."

With that said, he addressed to his partners, his attitude shifting back to its normal state.

"_Panther, Crimson, _help me with this."

Blatantly ignored by the three men, the official simply bit his tongue in order to quench his desire to resort to violence. Utterly degraded, what could he possibly do? More importantly, he could not believe that the system was resorting to seeking help from a group of individuals that might as well be completely comprised of killers.

As if upon reading his thoughts, the bluenette spoke up once again without turning around, his eyes devoid of any emotion.

"You should know, Prime Minister. Monsters like us would have not existed if you had not created us."

The directress of the elite team, Hyuuga gathered, had to be pulling a prank on him when she disclosed him of Kuroko's credibility as a detective. It was understandable though that the male would be... displeased of the inclusion of an additional person to the classified case. He at least expected the so-called son of the prime minister to feel greatly offended of the actions against his father. Instead, onyx black eyes were surprised to see heterochromatic eyes of liquid crimson and raw sienna glinting in sheer amusement as they regarded the whole exchange. Those unusual pair of eyes lingered on the bluenette's frame in undisguised intrigue for a mere few minutes before they shifted to the small book in his possession.

The son of the prime minister was... eccentric, for the lack of a proper term. Showing clear disinterest towards what was happening, his eyes remained transfixed onto the text in his possession as if it was the most intriguing detail that there was in the room. Most probably, like any official's offspring, he was forcibly dragged along.

Kuroko was ignorant, but that did not specify that he was, just as well, unobservant. Rather, he was extensively observant to every insignificant and significant details. Thus, his awareness of a lingering gaze directed at him. It was unwelcomed. It was quite unnerving. It made his skin crawl in a most unsettling manner, despite sensing no hostility on the male.

Akashi Seijuuro, age twenty-seven. The sole heir of Akashi Seito. Compared to the elder Akashi, his records were decently clean. _Too clean. _The seemingly purest beings had always been the hardest to trust. And yet, there was this strong inclination that was compelling him towards Akashi Seijuuro, just by his presence alone. The man was externally a reserved individual but there was so much more to explore underneath that cool and flawless surface. A crack, a blemish of the handiwork was all it ever took to expose a person, or so he firmly believed that twisted ideology.

"We can start now, director," Kagami spoke up once he had his laptop running, his gaze remaining fixated on the screen.

With a short nod for them to proceed, Aomine maneuvered himself to lean against the opposite wall before proceeding with the discussion of the case.

"Classified Case: Code _'Pandemonium'_. Ranked as Class S or of high priority due to its inhumane nature and its extreme psychological effects to the citizens. Case encompassed the whole area of Tokyo, Japan with a total of seventeen deaths in approximately eight days, the recent one being approximately six hours and forty-seven minutes ago. Through observation, there lies that 87% possibility that weapon of choice to separate the body parts is an axe-"

"Axe?" the official repeated with a look of disbelief.

"The thorough workmanship as the limbs were forcibly removed, supported by a smooth cut on the torn part which indicated that only one sharp blow had been done each. Unless there is another weaponry out there that is capable of accomplishing that..." Aomine explained. "You may take a closer look if you wish."

The offer was rejected with a sharp shake of the head.

"Victims are immobilized first, most likely highly anaesthetized as with the high lack of natural expression. Chemical used to ensure that the corpse remained intact: classified. Possibility of exploring chemicals inside the body: 0%. Possibility of restoring the body, removal of the chemical: 9%," Kagami continued, stating his calculated statistics without sparing a glance away from his monitor.

"The corpse were placed in strategic locations without any distinctive pattern. Aside from the locations being spots heavily crowded, no further reports had been issued, providing other speculations. No traces of evidence has been recovered from the scene of the crime as well as from the bodies of the victims."

"Is this case a dead-end then?" Hyuuga questioned, displeased with the given facts.

"We have simply given you what you most likely should know, director," Aomine supplied with a shrug, crossing his arms.

"Our _captain_ here," Kagami pointed his thumb at the silent bluenette. "Will now take the floor... well, most of it."

"This is not a work of a single person. We are looking at a minimum number of five suspects," Kuroko supplied, placing his full weight against the wall opposite that of Aomine's. "Two suppliers, one responsible for the mutilation, one for the presentation."

"And the last as the head of the operations," Hyuuga concluded, earning a curt nod.

"How sure are you that we are tracking down five?" Akashi Seito questioned the seemingly inaccurate information.

"As a person whose life comprised of killing humans, I am 92% certain of my fact," Kuroko stated with no hesitance whatsoever of his previous occupation. "The remaining 8% being that it might just be four. Too many people would jeopardize the operations, thus the limitation on people involved. There are insignificant others working on the background, of course. The amount to that is difficult to estimate. While it would prove beneficial that many were to serve under you, the risk of having your cover blown to many is highly undesirable."

"_Hades_, as we address to him, could have emerged from the Underground. At least, that is what we hope of. If he is not from the Underground, finding a deceptive man in this population is highly troublesome."

Powder-blue orbs unabashedly gazed into intrigued liquid crimson and raw siena for a mere few seconds, directing the full force of his words to the younger Akashi before averting to the midnight-black shade is the director's. His eyes did not miss the slight quirk of thin lips, even as those eyes shifted back to the book in his possession.

"_Hades _has a twisted ideology, as what is portrayed by the presentation of the corpses. From the first to the last, each paired corpses present the imagery of imperfect happiness found in a rotten world. Depiction through young adults to full-fledged ones, from elders to infants, the pattern of the targeted victims lie on which phase of the cycle of life they belong to."

"So that means... that the next targets would be... a pair of elders?" The elder Akashi concluded.

"No. The next two victims would be adults as with the first statue, if my hunch is correct."

"On what grounds?" Hyuuga questioned.

"Seventeen victims in eight days. A pair dies everyday, but why did there exist a seventeenth victim?" Kuroko asked rhetorically, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as he approached the eight statue.

"That is because there was not supposed to be a seventeenth victim."

The last statue was of a young couple with decapitated heads resting on each other's open palms. Their ring fingers had been cleanly cut off, indicating that a vaguely smaller weaponry had been used for the job. A small urn rests upon their entwined legs; one which the bluenette carefully opened. Placing one of his gloved hands inside, he plucked a certain object from the inside, the glove then covered with sickly grey ashes.

With utter disregard of what he had done earlier, Kuroko approached the official with one of his hands fisted over the object in his current possession.

"You wish to know why the next victims are adults?"

Without waiting for so much as a response, he carefully placed the object on the Prime Minister's table, causing said man to frantically struggle back a few feet at the grotesque sight that was just a mere feet away from him seconds ago.

"It is because a baby had been burned."

It was an ash-covered heart of an infant.

* * *

Unable to handle what he had seen, the Prime Minister sharply exited the room, followed by the director himself who could only shake his head in exasperation of the three other males. Before he could fully exit the room, the bluenette spoke up once again in a calm and collected voice.

"Hyuuga-san, please inform the Prime Minister that he best not be contemplating on having me assassinated," Kuroko relayed his message politely, taking a careful hold of the small organ with the intention of placing it back inside the urn.

As much as he wished that the infant be given proper burial, it would seem just... highly improper to take the remains of the child away for the remains of its parents.

"Knowing you three," the director addressed to the members of the elite team with a subtle frown. "The Prime Minister would be most at risk of being assassinated than any of you three would ever be. Anyway, please deal with the case immediately."

"Roger," Aomine saluted half-heartedly, moving away from the wall before approaching his red-haired partner.

Powder-blue hues, and heterochromatic liquid crimson and raw siena were transfixed in a gaze with both pair of eyes oozing with caution. To be scrutinized under such gaze was... highly uncomfortable on the bluenette's part; one which Akashi noticed immediately before he flashed an innocently amused smile towards the male. With a beckoning glaze in his eyes, he smoothly rose from his seat in a gesture of leaving the confined space.

"I'll be right back," Kuroko murmured without so much as a glance at his intrigued partners, following suit the redhead.

Whether it was the air of regality that the male possessed or his seemingly feigned innocence, the bluenette could hardly place a name on what compelled him to follow. Akashi did not even spare a glance back to see if he was following, as if highly aware that his presence was following suit. Oozing with confidence, not in a negative sense as his father. More so on a proper scale. Neither did he possess belligerence or incompetence, comparatively to the elder man.

Upon reaching the farthest corner of the floor, Akashi simply swerved to the right before placing the full weight of his body against the wall whilst staring down in wonder of the shorter male. A miniscule smile was playing along the corners of his lips as he regarded the bluenette who simply returned the assessing eyes. Neither of them uttered a word for a short while, basking in the stretched silence that encompassed them before Kuroko decided to speak up.

"You are not like your father."

The smile playing on the corners of the redhead's lips finally curled into a full-fledged amused smile that partly exposed a healthy set of pearly white teeth.

"I would be heavily offended if you say I was," Akashi uttered in a teasing tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I assume that I do not have to introduce myself to you, detective. But how should I address to you?"

"Detective," was the blunt response.

"Ah, classified information," he murmured, clearly displeased at the lack of name.

"Did you call me out to sue me of what transpired with your father?"

"That does not include me. Frankly, I wish you had adjusted the path of your gun," Akashi admitted without hesitance. "I do not hold any ounce of affection for the man who has raised me along with dozens of mistresses. The next time you opted to kill him, by all means, do us all a favor and dispose of him."

"Your presence in the room is just for a show," Kuroko assumed.

A shake of the head.

"Fifty-fifty. The first half being that I was demanded to come along despite my clear disinterest of the case. The second half being that all of this is... how do I put it... useless," Akashi explained, his eyes gazing into dull hues. "People... they come and go in this world. If they die, then they die. It is as simple as that. If I were to die, then I would die and that is undeniably acceptable in this age of humanity. Death is but a natural part of our life."

"These deaths are not natural," was the contradicting statement. "These are murders. These people were not given the chance to fight for their lives."

"Detective, neither you nor the killer are fighting over lives. You two are fighting over your ideologies," Akashi stated with utmost confidence. "No one in this world existed with a noble cause anymore. Rather than saying that you are protecting the lives of millions of civilians, let me ask you: What are you trying to prove to yourself and to everyone?"

As much as he wished to question that perception, even Kuroko found himself at a loss for an answer.

"Did you have me come out here to say that?" he inquired in a low displeased voice.

Akashi simply shook his head at that.

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion, detective. Not all of us may have experienced the life you had been through but we can learn just as much from what books could essentially provide," Akashi flashed the small book in his possession towards the bluenette. "But I did not beckon you outside to educate you, not that you would ever need one with such a high intellect."

A hand delicately cupped his chin, forcibly tilting his head up to meet those mesmerizing multi-colored hues.

"You see, you intrigue me. And I can safely presume that the same intrigue resides in you," was the confident claim.

As if unaffected with the gesture and spoken words, a pale hand sharply grasped the one cupping his chin, squeezing it to the point that bones started cracking before firmly releasing it. All the while, heterochromatic pupils simply gleamed in sheer amusement at the denial on the bluenette's eyes.

There was a clear message for the redhead to leave, but that was temporarily ignored as said male reached inside his suit, producing a small plain business card. Without so much as a regard of what the bluenette might do to him, he boldly slipped his hand to his back, slipping his card in the back pocket.

_You know where to find me,_ was the unspoken statement.

As the young bachelor walked away with an undeniably amused smirk on his lips, the bluenette could not help but be reminded why the man was the son of the current prime minister.

Like his father, the male was a conceited bastard.

* * *

_Nothing in this world is what they seem to be_

_As with the people you've come to meet_

_In time, you find the need to flee_

_Before they sweep you off your feet_

* * *

The steel gray-tinted skies mourned accordingly as heavy droplets cascaded down to the soiled grounds as a gruesome scene unfolded before frantic eyes. The gruesome image would be forever embedded in their minds, as would the abundance of blood spreading randomly in various directions. A heavy, constricting burden swelled upon his chest as he assessed the sight, but he showed no hints of it as he unceremoniously stepped forward, soiling black boots thickly with fresh blood.

Thirty-eight hours prior to the recent victim, another pair had emerged, thoroughly exposing this case around as the thick skin covering the chest had been carefully split open into many segments, almost reveling a petal arrangement, exposing the hollow insides, except for what was left intact. Their hearts. Their bodies intimately entwined as would when a couple publicly display themselves. Minus the grotesque part. A huge blood-filled jar rested atop their equally entwined arms, drastically cascading to thickly coat the ground beneath his feet. Inhumane... Yet, he felt no sense of remorse on behalf of the killer's part. He had been one himself, thus his clear understanding of the situation.

"Bring the truck in immediately. The public need not see this. Search the area for any signs of clues or anything that you may find out of the ordinary and report back to me," Kuroko ordered in his usual monotonous voice, slightly muffled as he kept their standard black masks on to hide their identities.

With no more than a nod to his direction, his respective partners briskly dispersed, watching the blurred surroundings as best as they could manage with equally dark goggles on. Per usual, Kuroko silently gazed at the portrayed image before him, an unfathomable expression clouding his eyes. His thoughts fleeted back to the words uttered to him by the young bachelor of the Akashi family, haunting him incessantly with each passing second. Ideology? There was nothing ideological that he had to fight or to present or to protect. There was simply the case of getting a job done without as much as a room for failure. If he had something to prove, that would have to be that... nothing in this world mattered to him anymore. He was simply living a life, giving others a second chance at living whilst watching those whom deserve to suffer, struggle. Living for the thrill of it, or how things usually go.

From afar, Aomine stopped in his tracks to spare the stationary male a glance. He had been beside the male the longest to know the hell he had gone through. Underneath the angelic features and the cold façade of indifference, a bubbly and energetic child used to dwell. That is, until his whole family was murdered before his young and innocent eyes. The death of his parents did not struck the bluenette as what anyone would expect it to be. Rather, it was the death of his older brother, a child of the young age of eight, that permanently embedded itself onto the recesses of his mind.

Thus, his compassion for children and how he tend to easily snap when children get involved into cases like these. Kuroko Tetsuya might have long given up on his reason to continue living, but the tanned male begged to differ otherwise. Deep inside that cold exterior of a once-had-been killer resided a fragile heart awaiting to be mended; to find a permanent dwelling. He might be a monster on the outside to the eyes of scrutinizing many, perhaps even an abomination, but Aomine knew all too well of the struggling soul inside his shell.

Kuroko Tetsuya was human after all, capable of bleeding.

Dismissing the familiar set of eyes gazing at him from a distance, he slowly step forth to do his job and began analyzing the statue. Adults, as he had deduced, ages of their early twenties, perhaps. Their eye lids had been sewn firmly with a string at most three milliliters in diameter as their eyes had been forcefully gouged out of their sockets. He circled the statue ever so carefully, trying to find any clues only to find none. As expected upon unfortunate circumstances.

He was standing in front of the statue once again, watching as the blood accumulate thickly on the ground before him. He had all the intention to leave it be until they transferred it to the central office, that is, until a certain object caught his eyes.

A slightly transparent plastic bag covered by those globs of blood.

With slight disgust marring his features, he grabbed the small Ziploc from the jar, exposing a small roughly cut piece of paper, its content hardly visible with the blood coating the walls of it. Swiftly opening the pouch, he reached inside with his clean glove to pull out the piece of paper. Powder-blue hues narrowed ever so considerably at the printed message.

"_Will you step into my parlor? 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy._

_The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,_

_And I have many pretty things to show when you are there."_

A poet. Charming. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the content, he flipped the small piece of paper over to check if it had any other content, only for his eyes to glaze with increased alarm, widening significantly at the thirteen words neatly scrawled on the paper.

_I have been watching you, Kuroko Tetsuya. Shall we play a little game?_

Glancing sharply about the vicinity with alarm induced by someone knowing of his identity rather than being watched by someone he knew not of, his frame had grown considerably rigid as he unceremoniously crumpled the piece of writing into a small ball before shoving it into his pockets.

"Trucks all ready, _detective_," Aomine playfully uttered, his lips crookedly curling into a full-blown smirk.

With so much as an uninterested glance upon his way, the bluenette brushed past him unceremoniously, situating himself on the back of the truck as if in a silent gesture of totally giving the job of hauling the statue into the truck to the tanned male. Before Aomine could voice out a complain, his eyes deftly caught the sight of a gloved hand hovering purposely over a fully-loaded handgun. Having a full-knowledge of what that implied, his lips pressed firmly in a thin line to muffle his protests as he on his own began his unspoken job of hauling the statue into the truck.

Kuroko could hardly feel any form of amusement at the sight of his struggling manner as his full attention remained solely at the message that was delivered for his eyes only.

The devil was boldly inviting him to his lair, finely marking a line that the exchange be kept highly confidential. With those few words alone, he had a grasp of the current situation they had been dragged into. A game of life he had been unceremoniously tossed into, but he knew in his mind that it was not his life that was at stake. It was of his partners who were no doubt oblivious of his situation at the present.

There was no room in his mind to pave for the idea of playing a game. He had one sole motive in his mind there and then, and it was for him to hunt.

* * *

Upon reaching the building, his mind was solely focus on the idea of systematically analyzing the mutilated corpses, complete negligence directed at the crumpled piece of paper inside his pockets. There was absolutely no use on applying tests for fingerprints or anything on it, with the knowledge that there would be absolutely none. But instead of his original plan, the idea was completely casted aside as, upon entering the building with their bloodied boots adorning the polished floor with tracks of blood, his powder-blue hues caught sight of a flash of a familiar liquid crimson hue.

Abruptly halting in his tracks, he turned to face the person that was seated upon one of the couches on the visitors' area, heterochromatic eyes staring at his form with barely concealed amusement upon registering his stunned expression. Akashi Seijuuro sat with regality, in a sea of all of these hassle, his frame quite natural and loose despite everything that was transpiring around him. Their eyes remained transfixed on each other, none willing to snap that invisible thread between them. Without so much as a glance to the direction of his partners, the smaller bluenette uttered the first rational query hr had in mind.

"Did the Prime Minister file a report against me?"

The two males snickered in response to that, their heads shaking at the same time before the tanned male opted for a small push against the bluenette's back towards the young bachelor's direction. With their eyes transfixed upon each other, he recognized the added amusement that gleamed on Akashi's mismatched eyes.

"No. Idiot. We can handle the work here. You go with that guy. Heard he's making everyone here restless as he waited for you."

Kuroko had to frown at that.

"No. I'm here to work," he answered, intent on ignoring the young bachelor.

"Look, Te-... _Detective_," Aomine corrected himself upon seeing a sharp glare from the bluenette's direction. "You need to loosen up. It's bad to force your body to function as it does. Also, the guy's been waiting for you for hours, I've heard."

"What this idiot is trying to say," Kagami glared at Aomine disapprovingly at the added last sentence. "When you've dispatched the guy, go and rest in your apartment. We can handle things from here. But you need to rest."

The bluenette seemed to contemplate on the suggestion for a few seconds, his eyes shifting accordingly from his team to the redhead waiting for him before he finally resigned to his partners' request. Removing the black mask and goggles from his face, followed by the thick blood-smeared gloves from delicate hands, he passed them all to the tanned male before heading towards the young bachelor's direction.

"If anything happens, call me," was the instruction.

"Yes, sheriff!" was the mocking response before the two of them headed for the other direction, leaving the detective all by himself.

He slowly made his way over to Akashi's direction, his eyes never leaving that relaxed figure on the couch. Those eyes... he could not decipher anything from them. It was both intriguing and unsettling at the sane time.

"Why are you here, Akashi-kun?" he asked in a monotonous voice, lacking of actual interest to the answer.

In response to that, thin lips lightly quirked in amusement before the owner of them stood up from his seat and approached the bluenette. Without hesitance gleaming on his eyes, he tucked a stray powder-blue lock into place before his fingers gently kissed the smooth surface of those pale cheeks.

"A certain someone kept me up last night, detective," was the drawl as his lips curled into a crooked smirk. "It is very unfortunate that you did not call. I was pretty sure I... did things properly on our last interaction."

"So confident of yourself," was the dull remark.

With a beckoning gleam in his aquamarine hues, he walked out of the Central Building in an even pace, not glancing back to ensure that the male was following him from behind. There was confidence in him that Akashi would follow suit; a confidence he knew not of its origin. Other than that, it was just the sharp clacking of imported Italian black shoes behind him that indicated of him being followed. Once he stepped out into the open, he made no move to turn, staring impassively into nothingness before he spoke.

"The son of the Prime Minister has no business here."

"I don't," the man agreed, and Kuroko could visualize of him shrugging. "Indeed, I should not even be here. But it is your fault."

With the accusatory remark, he then turned to face the male with a displeased expression adorning his features. Akashi simply tilted his head a fraction to the right, a crooked smirk gracing thin lips. Without showing any sliver of hesitation, he stepped forward until they were mere inches apart before placing a saccharinely sweet kiss on the corner of the bluenette's slightly parted lips. Flinching away from the gesture was out of the question when the young bachelor spoke up again.

"It has long been your fault, Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi spoke in a low voice as he withdrew by a mere inch, his remark causing the bluenette to immediately stiffen. "You caught my fascination ever since you killed my illegitimate brother. Do you remember him? Nijimura Shuzuo?"

The name struck a chord in his mind, replaying memories he attempted to bury in his dark past. Nijimura Shuzuo was one of those unfortunate people he had killed so many years back. Truth be told, he knew absolutely nothing of their relations. As a killer, he did not dwell on his target's personal life. There were only three essential things he had always considered: the face of his victim, their systematized routine, and the amount of money he was going to be paid for the job. Nijimura was an easy kill. In fact, everything was _too_ easy with him. He should have known that there was something utterly special about the deceased male.

"In return for your silence, what would you ask of?" the bluenette asked in a low voice.

There was no need for him to ask of the male how he had gotten a hold of his name or knew of the crime he had committed years back. Even when he first met the male, he knew there was something in him than what could be seen by the naked eye.

"You do not have to worry of my silence. I do intend to keep silent. In fact, I have to thank you for killing the bastard. He had always sullied the name of my family. Of course, there's also my father," Akashi added with disgust before he replaced it with nonchalance. He had already pulled back as he said that. "But now that you have offered something, I guess I shall take up on that."

"Why are you informing me of all these?" was the query.

"You caught my fancy," was the nonchalant response. "To the point that I think it may have developed to innocent infatuation."

"Frankly put, I wish to monopolize you. I rather not take you by force. It does not provide me that kind of pleasure," Akashi stated.

"For you to say that, you must not be a virgin then," was the scoffed response.

"I am not. But I know, neither are you," Akashi remarked, his arms moving to encircle the bluenette's petite waist, pulling him flush without a care for his wet attire.

Mildly amused powder-blue pupils stared into heterochromatic hues. Though his facial expressions were too stiff to expose that amusement, his eyes gleamed with silent invitation.

"Am I now..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

_**Central Brains of the Elite Team:**_

_1. Midorima Shintarou_

_2. Kuroko Tetsuya_

_3. Imayoshi Shouichi_

_4. Hanamiya Makoto_

_5. Aida Riko_

_6. Kiyoshi Teppei_

_7. Momoi Satsuki_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kato: **__While I was making this chapter, especially the first part... I was reminded of a review waaaaaay back when I first wrote smut (ehem). The person said something along the lines "You are born for porn" or something. Not "You are born to write porn", but the former one exactly. But I know the person meant the other. x'D Even so, I find it actually amusing when I remembered it. x'D So this is my... er... third? Third AkaKuro smut. I think I am getting less better at writing it. x'D __**This fic is requested by TiiRawr.**_

_**Concept of the Story:**__ And now, dear little children, who may this story read. To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed; Unto an evil counselor close heart, and ear, and eye. And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly._

_**Plot request:**__ Will be revealed upon completion of the story at the end note. I really, really want to see how you guys would think of this._

_**Warning:**__ First time writing __**elaborative gore**__. Mature scenes (adult scenes... YES, ELABORATED YAOI at the beginning of this chapter... And future, maybe less)... Also, OOC at some point to follow with the plot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroko no Basket solely belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The original "The Spider and the Fly" belongs to Mary Botham Howitt. It is her copyright._

_If the story is not appealing to the respective reader, feel free to press the back button. Thank you for the consideration of reading this!_

* * *

With clothes strewn and placed haphazardly on the floor of the master bedroom on a certain penthouse, along with any other unnecessary accessories that adorned their bodies, their completely naked bodies slithered on the surface of the bed in a sensual and seemingly dangerous play. Akashi hovered close above him, mismatches pupils staring with intense gaze at the perfection of a body that lay underneath his own. Tresses of silky powder-blue locks splayed lightly against the pristine white sheets, further exemplifying the surreal beauty of a once notorious killer. This infatuation he bore had to be absolutely absurd.

"Do you often sleep with people whom you have barely met?" Akashi inquired casually, resting his forehead carefully against the other's forehead.

"So far, only you have been the exception," was the honest response as thin limbs encircled Akashi's neck, pressing their naked bodies flushed against each other.

"Should I know of your preference in this then?" was the amused response.

"I don't appreciate foreplay," Kuroko lifted one of his legs seductively, brushing the expanse of it slowly against the other's left hip before wrapping it around firm waist. "And then there are some others that you would eventually see."

Sticking out a pale tongue, Kuroko traced Akashi's lower lip languidly whilst meeting the intensity of those eyes directed at him head on. Nimble fingers weaved through already slightly disheveled locks teasingly, massaging the scalp before moving down towards the nape.

"Surprise me," was the challenge Kuroko ensued, earning a satisfied smirk from his soon to be lover.

"Very well then."

Their lips pressed roughly against each other in an open-mouthed kiss, pale tongues dancing out of a frenzied and carnal desire that sought for nothing but sheer unadulterated pleasure. Kuroko permitted for the greedy pair of hands to venture every nook and crook of his body, leaving every inch of touched skin burning with the desire for more. A trail of their mixed saliva managed to escape from the corner of his mouth, and the mere sensation of having it taint his skin was heavily intoxicating. His eyelids fluttered close just as Akashi's fingers press against his perking nubs, rubbing, pinching, and tugging them into their highest peaks only to press them back down and repeating the maddening process over and over again. Hitching his teeth against Akashi's lower lip and suckling at it before pulling away from the kiss, the grasped the other's head closer and pressed his glazed swollen lips against shell of one of his earlobes.

"I don't like foreplay," Kuroko repeated, voice oozing of seduction and need, one of his hands slithering down Akashi's skin only to firmly grasp his limp yet heavy shaft. Licking his own lips, he slowly stroked the mass of flesh, relishing the change in his partner's breathing. "Scoot up and hover on my chest. Let me have a taste, if you please."

A soft grunt left the other's lips at the request as he lifted himself up fully from the bluenette before scooting forward, his lower body hovering above Kuroko's chest whilst his protruding flesh. Aquamarine pupils glazed with sheer lust at the mere sight of the limp yet long cock mere inches away from his lips. His gaze was transfixed to it for a mere few seconds before they shifted upwards to meet equally lustful ones gazing down upon him. Allowing for a smirk to slip past his mask of indifference, he parted his lips wide before murmuring only two words that seemed to effectively snap at Akashi's control.

"Go on."

With that simple invitation, his eyes gleamed with evident satisfaction as the long piece of flesh slowly invaded his warm and soft cavern, the very sensation of it wrapped around the flesh incited a delicious groan from the man above him. Unlike the many others that followed before, this man did not use him like a piece of meat; did not use him as if he was a mere personal fuck toy. There was consideration in those eyes as the cock in his mouth was slowly and gradually impaled along the length of his throat, lingering inside for a second or two before withdrawing completely and repeating the maddeningly slow process. He wanted for it to hasten. He wanted to break that ever so calm composure. He wanted to gag; such a dark desire. The sensation of losing one's breath, lulling him between sweet unconsciousness and suffocation.

Keeping his eyes transfixed on mismatched orbs, he skillfully wrapped his tongue around the hardening flesh before sucking on it almost ravenously, causing pale hips to quiver at the sharp pleasure. A hand held the back of his head firmly, keeping it firmly in place whilst Akashi drew himself completely out of the warm cavern despite only being inside of it for a few minutes.

"I don't like gentle either," Kuroko spoke up as the redhead grasped his saliva-coated member, tracing glazed lips with equally glistening tip.

"Maybe you should lay it all to me for future references," was the amused response as the male pressed the plump tip along the bluenette's lips.

"No condoms... please. No lube inside. Just on the rim. Everything else should be equally acceptable," was the dull response.

"Marks?"

"Leave as many as you want," he offered enticingly, leaning forward to suckle on the head. "Something to remind me by."

"This is not exactly a one-night stand, detective," Akashi reminded, already pushing his cock back inside the warm cavern of the bluenette's eager mouth.

With a subtle hum to indicate that the remark was acknowledged, the bluenette simply closed his eyes as the cock inside his mouth began to move with renewed vigor, firmly impaling itself repeatedly against his throat. It was heavy in his mouth and amazingly thick, filling his entire cavern almost perfectly, and it was decently long. His nose would often press against the wisps of scarlet hair by the base, by which he would take a deep breath to carve into his mind the scent of the male before him. Cinnamon... or perhaps something stronger. He could not fully grasp what the scent was, but it was just intoxicating.

It was after awhile when he found his jaws protesting at the repeated intrusion and saliva was dripping along the corners of his mouth, that he could already taste droplets of precum falling upon the length of his tongue, gradually coating it with copious amount. Greedily, he swallowed it down and began to move on his own by meeting each sharp thrust against his throat, his throat constricting repeatedly whenever he sucked on the length. By then, he could hear low groans tumbling down from the male's lips, and he forced his closed lids to open. The eyes that had been staring intensely at him for the whole time never left his face. Intimate. It was deliciously intimate.

Pulling his head back, he solely focused on the slit, flicking his tongue incessantly on it with his mouth parted open, feeding on the continuous stream of precum oozing from the tip while his eyes gazed upon the other. He relished the strong bitter-sweet taste that coated his tongue, and soon, his throat. Just by looking at the miniscule incessant trembling of hips, the bluenette knew that the male was close to his release.

It was without warning that he was sharply impaled once again on the erect, protruding length as Akashi released directly along the length of his throat. Aquamarine hues glazed with pleasure, partially lidding as the male injected streams of his cum inside his mouth, a copious amount of it trailing along the sides of his mouth once again and staining the sheets below. Even when he had swallowed whatever remained in his mouth down his throat, his tongue still unabashedly lapped at the still throbbing hard flesh, specifically the tip, prodding for more.

"Let me take control of everything from here," Akashi stated as he pulled his member from his mouth slowly, guiding the trail of cum that escaped back to his lips with an index finger and watching with fascination as that pale tongue licked and sucked the appendage clean.

Akashi pressed their lips softly, without a care of the lasting taste of his essence on Kuroko's mouth as he tangled their tongues in a torturously slow pace. With their eyes closed shut, every sensation and caress was heightened. The long fine strands of Akashi's eyelashes brushed against Kuroko's cheeks like a ghostly caress, inducing a small shiver from the latter whilst his arms raised up so that his fingers could entangle onto silky scarlet tresses.

Those hands ever so slowly danced across his body, stopping by his inner thighs to caress the sensitive patches of skin, occasionally brushing against Kuroko's hardened and weeping flesh before sneaking to grasp his rear. The smile against their pressed lips was the only indication Kuroko received as those hands began to sensually knead the soft mounds, eliciting soft muffled moans.

"All fours," Akashi breathed against his lips, suckling hungrily on the lower lip before pulling away from the bluenette, his hair a disheveled mess.

A small hum was merely given before they repositioned themselves once again, this time with the bluenette on his hands and knees, pushing his rear back to meet the engorged flesh of the other.

"Beautiful..." Kuroko heard the other state from behind of him whilst a pair of hands traced the smooth and elegant curve of his back. "To think that this body has not been scarred despite your occupations."

"I do my job carefully," was the dull response as the bluenette awaited for that gratifying contact.

"Indeed, you do."

He did not have to wait long as when the redhead moved to the side to open a drawer and grasp a small bottle of lube, the male wasted no further time as a finger prodded his entrance, spreading the lube on the outer surface before plunging an inch inside to coat the rim of it. Heterochromatic hues gleamed with evident satisfaction at the warmth and tightness of the male's insides. The manner by which it twitched was as if it was unspoiled, untouched. _Pure._

Stretching the entrance a bit so that it would not have any problem accommodating his full length, he pressed another finger along the rim, scissoring roughly just the firm muscles by the entrance for a few minutes due to the bluenette heaving a grunt. Right. Not gentle. Not that he would complain of it.

"You're not going to kill me come morning?" was the amused inquiry as Akashi retracted his fingers from the rim and placed his hands firmly on the swell of his soon-to-be lover's hips.

"I don't. I did agree to this," Kuroko answered in a low voice, pressing the swell of his ass back, grinding it onto the saliva-slickened flesh. "Do mess me up. _Please_."

It sounded not of a beg, but more of a demand. The young bachelor came to accept that request, his eyes lidding with carnal lust as he guided the plump tip to the barely stretched entrance, foregoing teasing and plunging the entire flesh inside of the bluenette in one sharp and forceful thrust of his hips. A silent scream escaped from Kuroko's lips, his eyes bulging wide at the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure dancing in front of his eyes. His insides clenched considerably tight, inciting a soft groan from his lover as warm, velvet walls clamped with a vice grip on the full throbbing length of his cock inside the bluenette.

His insides were soft. Considerably soft. _Enticingly _soft. The texture of it against the skin of his shaft was like velvet silk upon one's skin. Delicately smooth, and considerably hot, almost giving Akashi the mindset as if it would melt his appendage. To distract the slightly panting bluenette from the pain coursing through his system, he gently peppered kisses along Kuroko's neck, trailing down to the fine curve of his back just to direct his attention temporarily from the pain.

A trail of blood managed to seep out from the sudden and hard intrusion, but the bluenette paid no mind to it as he rested one side of his pale cheeks against the cool sheets, repressing a sigh as it blissfully calmed his body if only lightly. Shifting his eyes to the side where Akashi hovered above him, he licked his lips once before clenching his entrance enticingly.

"Masochist," Akashi accused with a shake of his head as he slowly began to pull himself out, being cautious of his every movement.

"Sadist," was the firm counter, lithe body shuddering delicately at the lovely caress against his walls.

"I'm simply following through _your _demand," Akashi answered but not negating the sentence, closing his lips firmly as he fully pulled out until only the tip was inside.

Without ever so much as a warning, Akashi shoved his whole length inside, causing the Kuroko's breath to hitch as a sudden mixture of overwhelming pain and exquisite pleasure danced before his eyes.

Not much was spoken thereafter when Akashi began moving inside of him, foregoing a slow pace as he unceremoniously began pounding his full length inside Kuroko mercilessly, occasionally circling his hips to look for a specific spot in the bluenette's insides. The bluenette responded not so vocally, his fingers clawing and tearing at the pristine white sheets as every exquisite hard thrust drove deeper and harder inside of him, eliciting pleasurable shudders to wrack his body. Akashi was teasing him, undoubtedly. Without warning, he would completely thrust his cock inside of him before circling his hips in a torturous circular caress. Small growls would leave both their lips at the teasing gesture but no complaint was voiced out.

It was when Kuroko made the shift in his lower body himself that his prostate was hit dead on by the plump tip of the other's cock, pulling a loud moan from his parted lips. His body arched upward visibly in a graceful curve, which Akashi took full advantage off, yanking his arms from underneath and looping the bluenette's pale arms around the back of his neck. Their position was intimate, with their bodies pressed closely against each other but both could care less. Moving his head to the side to face his lover's, Kuroko took advantage of their positions just as much to have their lips engage in a passionate lock, their pale tongues sliding ravenously against each other as their lower bodies moved in tandem against each other. Their hips rocked ever so vigorously as they seek release in their carnal abandon, the obscene image of a cock plunging repeatedly in and out of his gaping entrance further heightening their lusts.

Vulgarities were exchanged in harsh whispers against pressed lips out of heated passion, but that was with ease just as easily dismissed.

"Faster. Harder," was Kuroko's spoken demand, voice laced with need, that was immediately granted.

Twin succession of groans followed after as the pace became almost animalistic and highly uneven, ever needy thrust of the thick flesh inside of him aiming at his then abused prostate. Pleasure was swirling in front of his aquamarine hues in the form of blotches of white light. One deft hand swiftly grasped his bobbing, precum glazed cock, stroking it in time with the thrusting of hips against his rear whilst the other brushed a path up his chest to play with one perk nub, rolling it between two fingers incessantly. Every sound in the room was highly maddening. From the ragged breath of his breathing, to the lust-filled ravishing kisses directed to the column of his throat... from every squelching noise produced with every thrust, to the slapping of their heated skin and the squeaking of the bed.

"Please..." Kuroko rasped, one of his hands clawing at the sheets desperately. "R... Rougher..."

Obliging with the wish, the cock inside of him moved with renewed vigor, brutally abusing his prostate whereas pearly white teeth began its rough exploration on the bluenette's skin, Akashi's head, sneaking underneath one of his arms so that his mouth could abuse a taut nipple. A wanton moan escaped Kuroko's lips at that, his eyes closing shut as he tried to engrave the heavenly sensations in his mind. His hips unabashedly thrusts to and fro from the hand grasping his own erected length to that pounding against his ass. _Just a bit more_, he thought to himself, a sly tongue unconsciously and seductively licking his own lower lip, which did not go unnoticed by his lover.

"Cum," was the soft demand murmured against his nipple before it was bitten lightly and pulled from the skin.

A mere second later, Kuroko found his mouth open in a silent scream, his sticky white fluid spurting out in streams from his slit, dirtying the sheets below and the hand that was still in grasp of his throbbing flesh. With much difficulty, he repressed the urge to roll his eyes back as stream after stream of the redhead's cum was injected into his quivering insides, making him shudder in undeniable pleasure. Their strength completely left their bodies temporarily, their bodies falling to the bed mere seconds later out of exhaustion, without a care of the mess they made. Ragged breath fanned against the still heated akin of his lobe teasingly as the hands still on his body lazily began to caress his chest once again, the dirtied finger spreading the bluenette's own cum all over his trembling chest.

"You've messed by sheets really well," Akashi commented, removing himself from underneath Kuroko's arm and nuzzling against the crook of his lover's neck once he regained his breathing.

They were both lying on their sides with Akashi still inside of the shorter male, peppering kisses to his slowly cooling skin. With his mind still ebbing along the pleasures of their activity, Kuroko closed his eyes shut once again, rocking his hips slowly back against the other, shallowly thrusting against the cock still inside of his filled hole.

"Should I offer a compensation then?" Kuroko murmured, satisfaction evident on his features as he squeezed the still throbbing flesh inside of him, moaning softly as a copious amount of cum trailed along his thighs.

"Customarily so," was the amused response.

"Well then..."

Lifting one of his legs up and placing one of his hands on the back of the knee to keep it up, he swiftly clenched his muscles on the still throbbing member inside of him in silent invitation.

"Use my body until you are fully satisfied."

Akashi did.

* * *

Perhaps, with the knowledge of the impending harassment he would receive out of his... interested team, he should have excused himself from work for a day after the... activities he partook in the previous night. But he had failed to excuse himself, which led him to his current situation, standing outside of the Central Office with his partners smiling goofily at him from the inside. His lover was there too, his body casually leaning against the side of the passenger seat as he awaited for the bluenette to enter the building. Kuroko contemplated on his course of action.

Kuroko was dressed impeccably well with a long-sleeved polo and plain black pants he had borrowed from the other. Since they were almost of the same built except that Akashi was more... well, bigger by comparison, the clothes did not fit him as perfectly as they would to their respective owner. But it fit him quite well, nonetheless. A plastic bag which contained his wet clothing was dangling on his right hand. He did not have time to spare to head back to his residence. Well, rather, he did but the redhead being with him complicated things to a certain extent.

Back to his original dilemma, walking in straight to Aomine's trap seemed utterly stupid to him. At the very moment he would walk through those doors, he had an inkling of what would ensue. To be congratulated and teased and prodded for details were highly unwelcomed to him as of the moment with the sharp pain coursing through his entire back.

Resolving to using dirty tricks, he glanced back to Akashi who simply arched a brow at the contemplative look on his features. He walked back to the young bachelor, a request already in his mind.

"Make out with me publicly," he stated bluntly.

A smirk was all he received before he was pulled close, a sneaky hand slipping to lift one of his legs against the other's right hip before a pair of hot lips descended upon his in an open-mouthed kiss. He allowed for his eyes to briefly close, clinging onto the male's neck whilst they provided a public display to flabbergasted people inside of the building. _Shit_, Aomine and Kagami thought at the same time as they watched the bluenette... that seemingly angelic partner of theirs making out with someone so boldly out in the public.

It was but a few seconds before they pulled away from each other, satisfaction present in aquamarine hues and amusement in mismatched liquid crimson and raw sienna. Gradually, the hand against his lifted leg placed the limb back down accordingly.

"Thanks," was the curt response before the bluenette turned back to then enter the building.

"No. Thank _you_," was the amused response. "This time, do _take_ the hint and call soon."

"Will consider it," he spoke loud enough for the redhead to hear before he pushed the doors to the building open, ignoring the still flabbergasted expression on the officers' features.

Walking to his stunned partners, he allowed for his lips to lift in a miniscule smile, murmuring in a barely audible voice as he passed by them.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, get back to work."

That mere order seemed to snap them both out of their reverie as their eyes sharply blinked a few times in response, probably from having them bulging wide open just mere seconds ago. The two of them exchanged looks of surprise, before Aomine remarked something absent-mindedly.

"Shit. That was hot-... Wait, what?"

* * *

He could not sit for the whole day, and the fact that he could not do so irked him to a certain extent. Without even having to look at his seated partners, he could sense the face-eating grins on their faces, further exemplifying his urge to hit something... or perhaps the certain two instead. He knew in his mind that he would not live through the day without either of them, or anyone for that matter, teasing him of his wild... escapade the previous night.

True to his words, Akashi did use his whole body until he was completely satisfied. On the wall, on the floor, having the bluenette ride on his length on the bed, even against the sink of the bathroom when they were supposed to get themselves clean. Once again, with sheer amusement, Akashi accused him of the unplanned last attack. _You enticed me_... just happened to be his exact words.

Yet, even with his whole body aching from their activities, he could care less of the pain as pleasure was still tingling from his entire body. Last night was simply _that _wonderful.

But there was something odd of it all despite the... positivity of their action. Of course, Akashi had labeled his... admiration for him as something close to an innocent infatuation, but his mind could not help but process things... differently. Whilst he was on the verge of sleep then, he heard the other murmur underneath his breath, probably assuming that the bluenette was already asleep. But Kuroko was not, and he heard Akashi's words crystal clear against one of his ears in such a saccharinely sweet voice.

_"Dear friend, what shall I do... To prove the warm affection I've always felt for you?-"_

What followed thereafter, he could not remember as he had already succumbed to the welcoming tresses of sleep. But the voice back then... the voice was not of a man dwelling on an innocent infatuation.

It was a voice of a man with a clear, maddening obsession. Reminiscing the mere sound of it perturbed him greatly.

But that was the least of what he should prioritize at that moment. He could bother himself of the male afterwards, but he had other pressing matters to bother himself with.

With the escalating number of deaths that then was close to twenty, the matter had to be fully disclosed to the other heads of their respective department. As displeased they may be of the slow pace of the case, by no means could they blame the bluenette. They were dealing with someone presumably from the _Underground_. Under such circumstance, cases become utterly complicated and of a no-laughing matter since they were bound by the system of secretion on the _Underground_. The fluidity of their movements would be rigid, constricted. The King of the _Underground_ would no doubt be displeased.

"Kuroko-kun! Why don't you sit down?"

A sharp slap to his spine snapped him completely out of his thoughts as pain instantly coursed through his entire frame, causing him to fall forward almost completely if not for him slamming one of his hands down on the table. A venomous hiss flew out from his lips, both gestures startling all the new occupants as they entered the room one by one.

The Central Brains of the elite team, or the so-called geniuses that comprised it were namely seven outstanding individuals. By order of cranial capacity and outstanding intellect, they were Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Imayoshi Shouichi, Hanamiya Makoto, Aida Riko, Kiyoshi Teppei, and Momoi Satsuki. Though the ranking was such, that did not reflect that the others ranking below were to be underestimated. The bestowed title of being one of the 'Central Brains' was not merely for show, and each and everyone of them respected that. Like Kuroko himself, the others started off as criminals just as much. None of them held any noble cause in their existence, and that had never changed even as with the great change that they attained in their lives. Despite being included in the same team, none completely trusted the other. Paving way for complete trust would be foolish to do so in a den of criminals. The first to give in would always be the first to fall, as the norm goes. Given that, Kuroko never did find it in his heart to trust Imayoshi Shouichi and Hanamiya Makoto. The little trust that he had could be directly bound to the relationship Imayoshi had with his tanned partner. Aomine knew Imayoshi, and Imayoshi knew Hanamiya. It was only with that logic that he gave a scintilla of trust. Either way, on the occasion that they betray all of them, killing had always been an option ever so unceremoniously considered.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" A female brunette stated with genuine concern, scooting closer to the hissing bluenette to assess where it hurt.

"Don't mind Tetsu, Aida-san," Aomine spoke from the other end of the vast table. "Let's just say he had a really _wild _night."

If not for the intense pain along the length of his spine, he would have shot a murderous glare at his supposed partner. A soft "oh" was uttered in understanding before a string of light giggles escaped the brunette's lips as she took her respective seat followed by the others. Mocking chuckles came from his right, indicating the presence of the two ranking just below of him.

"Oh? So that's why Kuroko refuses to sit~" Imayoshi purred, not sparing a glance at said bluenette as he took his seat. "Pity. I was the one supposed to break you."

"I am not in the mood to play your mind games, Imayoshi-san," Kuroko answered, his voice dripping with cold venom. "Do not test my patience. I can easily embed a hole in your head in a second."

"Feisty," was the purr, but the male backed off.

"What?! No fair! Tetsu-kun, you can't do something behind your girlfriend's back!" A voluptuous pink-haired beauty complained with a full-blown pout.

"You might as well give up, Satsuki. Tetsu does not swing that way," Aomine remarked, a wide grin curling his lips.

"Let's stop picking on Kuroko, alright? Let's just focus on the case," Another man spoke up good-naturedly.

"Easy for you to say so," Hanamiya snidely remarked.

A hand firmly slammed against the table, the sound produced reverberating throughout the entire space of the room, effectively shutting up every person present in that place.

"I do not care what any of you do or are planning to do with your time, so settle down. Or else," was the firm order.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko murmured in a soft voice, loud enough for the male to hear as he sat down on his seat with a soft grunt in acknowledgement of the bluenette's gratitude.

Each and everyone of them have distinct features that always separated them from any other normal individuals. The physical attribute would be the easiest to distinguish, or so what the other officers in the team would say out of the purpose of distinction of the higher ups or commonly addressed to as the Central Heads.

7th Central Head: Momoi Satsuki. Distinguishable by her natural and flowing magenta-colored hair, and eyes of equal gleaming shade. The perverted ones, of course, regard her as the goddess in that building given her voluptuous figure, but none attempted to harass her for that. At her present age of a grown adult, she had brought down dozens of companies at her beck and call simply with the flicker of her hands. One might classify her as a spy, for the lack of a better term, but that had always been just a part of her former occupation. Many had died upon her hands, just as much with each job offer that she took.

5th and 6th Central Heads: Aida Riko and Kiyoshi Teppei. Other than the two of them hardly separable from each other given their former occupations, the two individuals were distinguishable of their being brunettes and eyes of equally chocolate brown shades. At their present ages, they had staged a number of terrorist bombings on a global scale. Kiyoshi shouldered the bombings and the complex mechanism of each whilst Aida maneuvered with the people in order to accommodate their plans. A strategist, or so. Their names were clean in the records though as their identities were not disclosed on any accounts. Nevertheless, in that team, they were evidently recognized criminals alike everybody else.

3rd and 4th Central Heads: Imayoshi Shouichi and Hanamiya Makoto. Likewise with the 5th and 6th, the two were almost inseparable from each other, mostly out of the reasoning that they were stepbrothers. Equally ravenettes, and eyes of exuding steel coldness, the two eccentric individuals were people no one wished to reckon with, completely due to their previous... professions. Before they were even recruited to join the team, they were recognized as _The Grim Rippers _by the lot that came to know of their existence. The two brothers who swept the city overnight, massacring dozens of women in the red-light district, mercilessly killing them and decapitating their heads... just as they did to their mother. It was a grudge exemplified when the main outlet was gone. The two of them were classified 'deceased' on the records of the police, but in truth, they managed to escape death with the recruitment of the directress, a woman by the name of Alexandra Garcia. In actual fact, the case was to be given to the brothers, given the almost identical procession of the murders, but the rest vehemently disagreed with unquestionable reasoning.

2nd Central Head: Kuroko Tetsuya. Distinguishable by the surreal aquamarine shade of his eyes and locks, at his present age, he had killed too many men and women alike to count. Taken in by the man who had personally killed his family and the sole friend he had come to acknowledge as a brother, he had made his first kill at the tender age of seven and dozens more followed thereafter. It was during that period wherein he met Aomine Daiki, and the male was the only person he had come to trust fully since then. It was not until he was sixteen, shortly after his assassination of Nijimura Shuzuo that Aomine and he murdered the vile man who took him in. Thereafter, it was a series of different jobs that they partook in. Whatever they might be, if the offered amount was worth the trouble and on their own terms, they would take the job. It was as simple as that.

Last, but not the very least, rather quite the opposite...

1st Central Head: Midorima Shintarou. Distinguishable by the emerald shade of his locks and pupils, as well as his eccentricity that centered over horoscopes, that man of his age was a killer that relied on the complexity of forensic science to establish his killings. He was meticulously clean with all of his cases, leaving not a trace to be used against him or to lead back to him. Despite his cases not bordering along the extremist line that the brothers had so very much indulged themselves in, the complexity and the cranial capacity of the man was something not to be messed with. There was a certain nature of him that could easily manipulate a person's mind processing. With words alone, he could effortlessly shatter a sanity of a person. Mind games or the grasp of the complexity of the mind, something that even Imayoshi himself had difficulty of grasping.

Together, the seven of them were the Central Heads or the Central Brains assigned by the directress herself. It was a questionable decision in itself, merging a group of criminals altogether to form the brain of a team that would supposedly resolve top cases inside the country, but everyone respected the decision of the directress and her logical thinking behind her decisions.

No one knew the mindset of a killer best than killers themselves. That was the belief that founded her decision. Certain conditions had to be met of course in order for them to cooperate. And if they were _that _valuable, she would be willing to give them whatever then would pacify them. In return, all she demanded was their service.

"How is the investigation proceeding?" Kiyoshi asked in a polite tone, looking pointedly at the bluenette and his partners as he spoke.

"It's almost close to a dead-end," Kagami relayed with a subtle frown. "The guy... or _people_ we are after has been very careful of their actions, not giving us any lead or clue to start on."

"How about fingerprints, DNA scans, past records, anything on the forensic side?" Momoi questioned, flipping through her respective copy of details regarding the case.

"Close to none. Well... Unless you link it to the brothers," Aomine pointedly glanced at the smirking ravenettes. "It is close to none. We tried to associate it to other cases such as the infamous case of _Jack the Ripper_, but the comparability to it is not existent to others just as much."

"Breaking it all up, with no connections, we are presumably dealing with someone whose records are quite clean," Imayoshi presumed, humming to himself.

"I detest new guys like these," Hanamiya murmured, lips curling to a twisted smile. "They are so very hard to try."

"Why not send out the _Trackers_?" Kiyoshi suggested, leaning back against his seat. "Takao and Izuki could be very useful when it comes to this cases."

"No. They are to be kept on low profile since their previous hunt. TheKing had been very watchful of us since what happened before. Let's not waste any further time. What further actions will you take upon?" Midorima addressed his question to the bluenette, interlacing his fingers before placing his elbows above the table, using his hands as platform to rest his chin upon.

Kuroko glanced once at the direction of his partners before diverting his eyes to meet emerald hues.

"I'm going to seek the _Undertaker_."

Succession of groans tumbled from the lips of five individuals at the uttered suggestion that seemed unacceptable to them, but the other three occupants in the room remained silent upon hearing the bluenette's decision. Equally unfathomable expressions gleamed in their eyes as they took the suggestion in silent, unnerving consideration.

"Proceed," Midorima answered, waving one of his hands in dismissal of the bluenette.

"Go ahead, little robin," Imayoshi agreed just as much, pulling his brother close to his side, embracing him in such a public display of affection that everyone had gone accustomed to.

"No. This is the _Undertaker _that we are talking about!" Aida protested, her eyes narrowing considerably. "There are risks that-..."

"Kuroko will be willing to handle," Midorima stated bluntly, his eyes not leaving dull aquamarine hues. "Kuroko is not that incompetent to not know the weight of his decision."

None could counter that statement despite despite their personal stand against the decision since it was the higher three against the lower three heads, in favor of the bluenette's decision (Kagami and Aomine had no say for they were not part of that branch). With a firm bow to the rest, Kuroko excused himself and exited the room, followed by his respective partners whom immediately scrambled to their feet to follow the bluenette out. He need not be inform that he was to be dismissed from the room. Just by merely looking at the higher three, he understood with perfect knowledge that he was being dismissed from the premises.

Silence enveloped the room briefly for a matter of mere seconds before the 5th Central Head decided to speak up once again, in question then of the decision of the higher three heads, much less the dismissal of the bluenette from their meeting.

"What gives, Midorima-kun? By all means, out of all of us, you despise seeking help from the _Undertaker_," Aida stated, chocolate brown hues narrowing to slits out of suspicion.

Instead of responding to that inquiry, the male simply opted to being silent, nimble bandaged fingers of his left hand grasping the neat clear folder that was delicately placed atop the table. In utter silence, he swerved his seat around so that his features were not visible to the others. The ever so trademark eerie chuckle of Imayoshi Shouichi reverberated throughout the room, paving for goosebumps to crawl along the skin of the other individuals, though his brother and Midorima himself seemed unperturbed of the sound. The ravenette chose to provide the answer to the inquiry himself, having quite a clear grasp of how the mind of the man wad working at that point of time.

"Midorima is simply... looking out for the little robin. You see, Kuroko at this point is still quite useless," he stated bluntly whilst petting his brother's inky back tresses. "He is undeniably a prodigal genius who has slain hundreds with his own hands, but he is still... clear. We are all so... tainted. But the little robin, despite the many pigs he has slaughtered, has a sliver of purity in him that he desperately salvaged. That is the very chink of his armor."

To further elaborate, that chink in his armor is quite fatal. He cannot accept fully what he has become despite the regality of his every action, and that is what is pulling him back."

"Because humans are weak by nature," Hanamiya scoffed, lips curling apart to reveal a healthy set of clear pearly whites.

"Midorima does not care whoever Kuroko consults for this case. I bet, Kuroko himself does not even know his position in this game he is playing with that killer-"

"Kuroko will lose this game. But this failure is one slip all of us are ready to afford," Midorima explained for himself without looking back at the disturbed expression of others. "We need him to completely accept that side of him that has mercilessly brought judgment on hundreds of lives."

"We live under the basic concept of the food chain; the relation of prey and predator. Humans exist as both prey and predator. We live under nature's golden code of the survival of the fittest. Those who emerge victorious would exist in the world while those who plummet to their doom have no right to do so. But there is not a concrete structure of that system," Imayoshi continued with a slow purr.

"After all, there will always come a time when the hunter himself becomes hunted."

* * *

_Underground _had always been a term coined around devious and notorious individuals lurking beyond the visibility of the city and its police force. It was the sacred and convenient ground for illegal transactions, black market, just to name a few. Despite the attempts of the police itself to infiltrate and take utmost control of it, the task was simply impossible to manage since the people comprising it - thousands to be precise - were unknown to outsiders.

Different classifications of people exist on the _Underground_, sorted by their use or their general 'occupation'. These individuals then were further ranked in accordance to their reputation to comprise the hierarchical order. There were basically three main classes stood above all: the _Bloodhounds_, the _Grim Reapers_, and the _Bookkeepers_.

The _Bloodhounds _or the Seekers pertained to, in general, killers. They were almost identical to the _Grim Reapers_ or the Trackers, except that the reapers had always been bound to a character - their employers. The _Bloodhounds _kill whoever they chose to kill, but the reapers were subjected to obey under orders. Assassins, to be comparable of.

The _Bookkeepers _or the Keepers, on the other hand, managed information of the _Underground_. If any information of it were to be disclosed to the world above, they were obliged to take full responsibility. A risky occupation, but the information they possess and the fortune they receive from it was more than sufficient. Apparently for one, sufficient enough to run a club of his own.

The _Undertaker _was a Keeper infamously known to those of the _Underworld_ as a man who possess every considerably vital information ever known, and unknown, to many that compose of the system. Aside from that reputation, the man was utterly distinguishable by his foul nature, shrewd and eccentric characterization. As such, Kuroko did not question of the male's decision. The price of attaining information from the man had always been immensely high, thus the reason of the other's blatant disagreement for seeking the male's help. But with the proceedings of the case, not a sliver of clue in their possession but a note that could hardly be of any help, resulting to extensive means.

"Are you sure of this, Tetsu?" Aomine whispered close to his ears as they entered the lively establishment.

"I'm sure. Don't interfere with our discussion at all cost, so please keep watch outside. If anything happens, I can take care of my own," Kuroko answered in a serious voice, his eyes darting about inconspicuously.

_Kaleidoscope_. One of the most popular clubs in Tokyo, respected by many alike for its classy atmosphere and the outstanding service its employees provided for their customers. If only the customers themselves knew that every single cent allotted for such business was taken from slaughtering lives of hundreds, perhaps thousands of people, for measly prices. But, since they could stomach being inside such a place, they probably do not possess that kind of knowledge.

It must be a blessing to be naive, Kuroko thought to himself, watching sweat-drenched bodies gyrating on the dance floor unabashedly in time to the booming music. Having to live without a care of how many died in such a controlled system... Indeed, it sounded utterly blissful. But at the same time, naivety is a curse in itself. Many alike died out of naivety, not that they could ponder if living through that mindset had been a curse after all. Because the system they exist on spoon-fed the naive ones while pushing the tainted ones to work extensively. It was a foolish system, but it was something that kept everything... everyone at peace.

As he weaved through the crowd, taking a seat on an unoccupied bar seat beside a blond male, he could nit help but dismiss the thought. He was working under that system at present time. There was nothing for him to dwell upon for his opinions mattered to none.

A measly glass cup hovered right before his eyes, startling him out of his pondering. Cautiously, he leaned back a good distance from the hovering glass before turning to face the person holding it up.

"That glum expression does not belong to a pretty face," the blond male commented, a seductive smile resting upon his lips as he spoke.

"Please keep your distance from me," Kuroko answered, dismissing the flirtation.

"Such a cold upfront for such an angelic face," the male commented with a sigh, a slight pout replacing the former smirk. "Alright. I apologize for my 'invasion' then."

The male extended an arm to his direction, offering it for a friendly handshake.

"I'm Kise Ryouta! It's nice to meet you...?" he trailed off, awaiting for the bluenette to give his name.

Kuroko simply stared at the offered hand, his whole body tense... rigid, whilst his eyes often darted about the room to check if anything was off. He was blatantly ignoring the male before him and that fact alone caused a bitter frown to grace the blond's lips.

"Is there someone you are looking for?" Kise casually asked, placing a smile on his lips.

"Kise-kun, is it?" Kuroko murmured, staring fully at the male before him with clear disinterest. "I'm not here to make acquaintances. While it is nice of you to act so friendly towards me, I must ask of you to please leave me be. I have... matters to attend to."

"Kuroko-san?"

Before Kise could find a single coherent response to give in return to that polite request, another male intervened their conversation, light brown irises gleaming in evident surprise as they took in the bluenette before him. He was one of the club bartenders that worked for the _Undertaker_, going by the name of Sakurai Ryo. A young and friendly individual, but alike the bluenette himself, the brunette was a _Grim Reaper._

A reprimanding look was given to the still stunned male out of his act of stating the bluenette's name out loud, much to the gratification of a certain blond male whose topaz irises gleamed with evident delight.

"Sakurai-kun," Kuroko greeted the male with a curt bow, but the displeased expression on his features did not drop.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry! It's just that it has been quite a while... years actually! Since you have been here... I'm really sorry!" Sakurai apologized, bowing his head low in shame as his eyes flickered evidently between the two males.

"Nevermind that," Kuroko repressed a sigh, sparing a quick glance at the listening blond before standing swiftly standing up from his seat, gesturing with his eyes for the brunette to follow.

With practiced fluidity on his movements, the bluenette quickly weaved through the throng of people, heading for the corridor whilst ignoring the blond's calls of his name. Knowing full well that the brunette was following him, he neither stopped nor glanced back until they were completely isolated on the corridor, away from the crowd's hearing shot.

"I need to speak with the _Undertaker_," Kuroko stated immediately.

A deep grimace settled on the brunette's features at the sudden request asked of him. With a look of resignation, he crossed his arms across his chest before placing his full weight against the wall opposite the bluenette.

"Haizaki-kun talked to me about this moment should it come that you seek for him," Sakurai murmured, gnawing on his lower lip for a few seconds. "I don't know what you have involved yourself into, but it won't be good for all of us in the _Underground_. Haizaki-kun said so."

"Haizaki-kun has a lot to say about people he personally do not take a liking on," Kuroko pointed out bitterly. "I won't be staying for long. I simply need to ask him a question."

Sakurai pursed his lips at that statement, contemplating to himself for a mere few seconds before pointing down along the corridor, giving the bluenette a go-ahead.

"End of the corridor, turn right. The door with a golden knob. I think he is already awaiting for you inside."

"Thank you, Sakurai-kun," Kuroko murmured, walking past the brunette as he headed towards the direction of the male's office.

_Anytime_, Sakurai would have responded if it were not such an ironical statement. Anytime... In his mind, he knew that that instance would be the last. Haizaki told him so, after all.

* * *

"Ah... Kuroko Tetsuya. What brings you here to my humble establishment?" The man questioned with an evident smirk curling his lips. "It's been years, hmm? The last visit you spared me was when you murdered Nijimura."

"Are you still hung up on him?"

There were circulating rumors that the _Undertaker _possessed a lover years back. A lover whom he kept utmost secret of. The lover that Kuroko took upon to killing with his own hands. Haizaki paused slightly as he contemplated on his choice of words.

"He was a good fuck."

Despite the vulgarity of his words, the tinge of remorse that gleamed upon his eyes were a giveaway.

"Now, pray tell why you are here."

"You know what I need, _Bookkeeper_," Kuroko stated bluntly, leaning against the wooden door once he had it closed shut. "The recent murder cases. What do you know of it?"

"The information I possess comes with a price, _Grim Reaper_. What are you willing to pay for in return of what I know?" was the purr.

"The complete removal of all of your crime records on both the _Underground _and above. It is as much as saying that I give you your freedom. Forever."

"Interesting deal, _Grim Reaper_," Haizaki murmured in amusement, lips curling for a mere few seconds before they pressed into a thin line. "However, this much of information, you need not pay a price."

"Why not?" Kuroko asked in a low voice, aquamarine hues solely focused on the male's relaxed posture.

"Because by simply entering my office, you have marked my death," Haizaki explained sarcastically, crossing both his arms and legs. "The _Underground _since most of you had left has... _drastically_ changed, so to speak."

"Tell me everything that I need to know," Kuroko requested, keeping his tone calm.

"Very well," was the agreement.

"The _Underground _has become a dangerous world for any of us to still be involved with. For once, our almight King is dead. A few months after the majority of you left to join that elite team of yours, the King of the _Underground_, Himuro Tatsuya, was murdered by an unknown individual. You know the rules of the _Underground_, don't you? Whoever kills the King has full capacity to overtake his role, and the man who killed him did. This individual is the same man that you are looking for, committing all that murders you lot are... investigating. You lot... You are all very stupid to pursue this case, especially you, _Grim Reaper_."

Kuroko did not react to the offending remark, silently listening to the information that was being delivered to him. The news of the King's murder failed to reach him, but that would have to suffice as an explanation for the increasing number of cases related to the _Underground_. But that was the least of his concern then.

"Who is the new King?"

A shake of the head.

"No one on the _Underground _knows," Haizaki supplied, smirking wryly. "Not even I am aware of his identity. However, if you must know, the new King has four _Hybrids_, that is both _Bloodhounds _and_ Grim Reapers _at the same time, working under him. If you manage to track these _Hybrids_, even just one, you may be able to get to the new King."

"But be warned, _Grim Reaper_," Haizaki continued. "His eyes are _everywhere_. He is aware of every single one of your movements. His current actions... they are directed towards your precious team, is it not?"

"He has made contact with me," Kuroko answered in a low voice.

Haizaki chuckled darkly at that information as he stood from his seat and approached the bluenette, keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kuroko simply remained still, unmoving even as the male invaded his personal space.

"Just you? It's amusing to think he would kill all of those people just to draw _you _out," Haizaki whispered directly against one of his ears, pressing his body against the bluenette's. "Heed my warning, _Grim Reaper_. While you still have a chance, make a run out of the country and leave no tracks behind. If you don't, in due time, you will be trapped like a fly on a spider's web."

"I _never _run," was the firm statement made by Kuroko, his eyes unblinking.

"Foolish child," was the disappointed remark before the man pulled away, turning back towards his desk. "Do me a favor and leave your gun on my desk. One of his _Hybrids _should be bound to make entrance soon, and I would like to leave a mark on the bastard before he could fully kill me."

"_Bookkeepers _are not permitted to possess weaponries," Kuroko pointed out but he was already pulling his gun out.

"Just as much as your lot was not allowed to betray the _Underground_. But you did, and the deceased King permitted you to leave unscathed. I'm actually doing you a favor by taking your gun and making a mark on the new King's _Hybrid_. Pursuing the case would be much easier for you if I manage to shoot the bastard. Just a man with a shot on his body... That is all you need to look out for."

"And all for the cost of none," Kuroko finished, approaching the desk and placing his gun atop.

"What could a dying man do with whatever you might be offering?" Haizaki asked rhetorically, snorting as he took the gun and placed it underneath his desk. "Just remember this: You are the one who killed me by entering this room. If you continue to play this game, you will be killing others in addition to that more than a dozen that had died."

"All of us will rot in hell, either way."

"Yes, we will. But you have already secured a seat beside the devil himself," Haizaki countered, laughing darkly.

Pulling a small crystal glass from one of his drawers, as well as a bottle of expensive wine from inside, he decided to indulge himself with it, planning to enjoy the last few moments of his life on the simplest joy of his life.

"Farewell, _Grim Reaper_."

"I'll send some people to guard by your door," Kuroko paused by the door as he spoke of that.

"Don't bother," the male chuckled bitterly. "He will get inside whether how many incompetent fools you will send."

Kuroko did not respond further to that, his lips set into a fine thin line as he finally exited the office, the establishment, followed by his partners who remained quiet, not pressing for any information unless the detective would share. Aside from that, it was simply the troubled expression and the silent seething rage bubbling in aquamarine eyes that kept them from prodding for any details. The _Undertaker _was... reasonable to ask him to leave whilst he still had the chance, but he could not do such an act. There was something pulling him back from doing so.

_"Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little fly,"_ Haizaki murmured to himself once the bluenette had left, his lips curled up in dark amusement as he fiddled with the glass in his hands._ "Hearing his wily flattering words, came slowly flitting by. With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew. Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue; thinking only of her crested head — poor foolish thing! At last... Up jumped the cunning spider, and fiercely held her fast. He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den, Within his little parlor; but she ne'er came out again..."_

_"And now, dear little children, who may this story read. To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed; Unto an evil counselor close heart, and ear, and eye, And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly."_

Whether it was the thrill of the hunt or his pride or his deadly curiosity, Haizaki could not place a name on whatever was keeping the bluenette to stay. Nonetheless...

Such was his foolish decision.

* * *

He wanted to forget. He temporarily wished to forget. With everything that has burdened itself upon him, the overwhelming number of deaths caused by this deadly game he was engaging himself to but could not back down in the process, he simply... utterly... wished he could forget. And so, with that intention in mind, he sought out the person who currently would be able to manage that.

He could care less of his pride at that moment as he stood before the Akashi's residential penthouse. His hand hovered just a mere centimeter above the surface of the wooden door, prepared to make a knock on the surface of it, when it was pulled open, revealing a very tall ravenette right in front of his eyes, possessing the most surreal amethyst-colored orbs that he has ever seen. His frame was nothing comparable to Aomine or Kagami, but there was something odd and intimidating by his presence alone despite the natural and friendly expression plastered upon his features.

"Don't worry, Sei-chan. I'll personally take-" the male stopped midway through his sentence as he sensed eyes glued onto his frame.

With amethyst pupils widening considerably, they bore onto aquamarine hues in mild surprise briefly, before gradually softening at the sight of the other person as if in recognition of his identity. Akashi undoubtedly sensed something awry, for he had emerged towards the doorway of his residence, looking a split second at the taller male before his eyes shifted to stare at the stunned bluenette.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned the other's presence, a subtle frown gracing his features as they took in the other male. "... I don't recall receiving a message from you that you would be coming over."

"I..." Kuroko answered slowly, his eyes still glued to the then amused taller male. "I... This was an unplanned visit. I apologize... If you are having a guest over, I should-"

"No, no, no, no!" The man intervened, shaking his head slightly before tucking back a few strands of long midnight black hair behind his ears. "I was just about to leave."

"I'm Mibuchi Reo, a close acquaintance of Sei-chan. Nice to meet you!"

Kuroko simply nodded at the greeting, not returning it or intending to fully introduce himself to the other male. As if knowing that his greeting would not be returned in kind, Mibuchi simply turned about and waved slightly to the young redheaded bachelor, soft eyes staring into heterochromatic hues meaningfully before they glanced away.

"I best be going, Sei-chan! Mayu-chan will contact you later for me, alright?"

"Alright. Don't stay out too long," Akashi responded, dismissing the male calmly.

"Wouldn't think of it," was the amused reply. "Mayu-chan has already planned the night for the two of us."

"I didn't need to know that, Reo," Akashi murmured underneath his breath, pulling Kuroko inside his penthouse before slamming the door behind them.

Once the door was closed, Akashi simply could not repress the urge to stare incredulously at the shorter male, asking for his sudden presence. As if that mere sight snapped Kuroko out of his still slightly dazed state, aquamarine hues began blinking quite feverishly in response to the gesture just as warm arms slid about his waist, pulling his body close to Akashi's. No greetings, no questions were exchanged between them, and Kuroko took gratitude in that non-invasion to his privacy. The moment those lips descended upon his, his mind clicked off and he resigned himself fully to succumb to the male's oddly comforting presence.

"Though this is quite a nice surprise, do inform me if you are coming over the next time," Akashi requested, weaving his fingers against fine baby blue locks.

"As I have said, this visit was unplanned. I apologize for the intrusion," Kuroko excused himself, leaning against the touch.

"What brought this on?" was the amused inquiry.

"Nothing but a mere selfish need to forget," Kuroko murmured, closing his eyes.

Forgotten was the warning uttered to deaf ears, completely dismissed by the negligent part of his mind. Come morning, he would remember, and the full force of it would forever embed itself on his scattered mind.

Come morning, he would see his presents; a twin set of decapitated heads of individuals who had passed by a mocking judgment.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

_**Kato: **__I am back from Penang! If any of you were to go there, I highly recommend you purchase Irish Coffee! __**BUT **__never mix consuming it with chocolate. Even sandwiches with Nutella spread. I did that once in the morning and I have been jittery up until late afternoon. x'D Anyway, my smut-tastic writing has officially became worse... I think? x'D I personally blame my Chemistry class for this because I am editing that part during that class. Last part of the story is... Next week? And then I will reveal the requested plot for this story, alright? :3_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


End file.
